


Louisiana Nights

by Njaybird



Category: All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Angst, Book of Life spoilers, F/M, Loneliness, Longing, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Matthew deals with his separation from Diana in New Orleans.





	Louisiana Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Book of Life so proceed with caution....! Mostly angsty Matthew masturbation porn, but a few spoilers creep through.

The journey to Marcus’s house in New Orleans felt interminable. Every instinct screamed for me to turn back, to find Diana and take her in my arms and tell her I’d never leave again. I knew why this had to be done, and still my son and grandson had to restrain me more than once as we traveled. I was a wreck by the time I collapsed into a chair in my room. There would be no sleep for me — not tonight. Maybe not any night until I held her again. 

Marcus knocked softly and entered the room, wine bottle and glass in hand. 

“I figured you wouldn’t be sleeping,” he said, setting them down on an end table before sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ve already reached out to Ransom and a few others. Most of them were receptive to the idea of forming a scion, but Ransom—“

I choked out a laugh. “I had a feeling he would be the hardest nut to crack.” 

“He’s still pretty bitter about the last time you were here,” Marcus said soberly. “Understandably.” 

“Indeed.” 

Silence stretched between us, taut and cold. 

“Anyway,” Marcus stood, breaking the tension, “try to rest. You’ve got your work cut out for you tomorrow.” In the door he paused and turned back for a moment. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Is it always this hard, being away from her? Phoebe and I aren’t even fully mated yet, and I — “ He shook his head. “It’s painful in a way I’ve never experienced before.

I nodded, grimacing. “It’s excruciating.” 

———

Hours later, just before dawn, my thoughts of Diana took a desperate turn. Unbidden, an image of her face in ecstasy at my hands floated across my consciousness. Desire surged through me, and I flung the empty wine bottle against the wall. The satisfying smash of glass and splintering of wood calmed me momentarily, but I soon needed another outlet. I was conscious that any number of the house’s other occupants could barge in at any moment, but I didn’t care. Leaning heavily against the wall, I cupped myself through my trousers, barely suppressing a moan. 

If Diana were here, what would we be doing? I had many, many answers to that question, and I longed to explore them all, in detail. Where would her hands be? Where would _my_ hands be? Christ, I needed her. 

My fly was open and my hand was on my cock now. I bit my lip, drawing beads of blood to the surface. If Diana were here, where would my mouth be? The very thought had me gripping tighter, pumping faster. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ — 

Her head thrown back over the edge of the bed, my hand wrapped in her hair, her mouth open, her breasts bouncing as I slammed into her again and again— _yes_ —my mouth on her navel, her nipple, her neck— _more_ —my name on her lips, her cries and moans reverberating in the muggy Louisiana night— _please_ —I’d find that spot behind her ear that drives her wild, whisper against her warm, glimmering skin— _do you know what you do to me?_

I came with a cry, my head slamming back into the wall, my other hand tugging on my hair. I rode the wave, working myself through it, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible before slumping to the floor. I cradled my head in my hands for a moment, not caring about the mess, caring only that Diana—my mate, my life—was thousands of miles away. And I had left her there, let her walk away from me. 

_You know why it had to be this way_, said a voice in my head. 

I knew. But good God, it hurt. 


End file.
